Nero vs Alucard
The devil inside... ' Battle on hiatus until Devil may cry 5 comes out. 'Intro Necro: We all have demons inside of us. But few of use personife those demons as well as these two. Mercer: Nero,The son of Vergil. Necro: And Alucard,The bird of Hermes. ''' '''Mercer: He's Necro and I'm mercer,and together we are Necromercer. Necromercer: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor and skills to find out who would win a DEATH BATTLE! 'Nero' Necro: Abandoned by his father at a young age, Nero is the son of Vergil, who is the older brother of the demon killer Dante. Mercer: Nero was teased for being the child of a prostitute, because no one knew who his mother or father were. Necro: Nero eventually met kyrie and her parents and brother credo, And they soon took a liking to Nero because of his white hair and the fact that he looks like Sparda the dark knight. Mercer: Nero grew close to kyrie, and credo taugth Nero swordsmanship, But like all childhood stories, everything began to go wrong. Kryie and credo's parents were killed by demons. Necro: Anyway, Nero became a member of the knights of the holy sword, and while in the middle of a ceromony, Nero's Demon killing uncle Dante crashed through the building's window, and began to accuse the leader Saunctus of causeing demon uprising. Mercer: 'Alucard' Necro: As a boy Alucard went by anouther name. and that name was Dracula. Mercer: Born in the sixteen hundreds, Dracula went by the name of Vald, and he had a nasty habit of impaling people, thus gaining him the name of Vlad the Impaler. Mercer: So, when he was captured by a rival nation, you can guess how they treated him. 'Necro:' 'Set' Necromercer: All right the combatants are set, let's end this debate once and for all. It's time for a DEATH BATTLE! 'Fight' Devil May Cry. Nero was listening to music through a pair of headphones,until suddenly, the doors to his office were blown open. A man in a red sun hat and trench coat stepped through the remains of the doors. "Nero, son of Vergil Prepare to fight, for my master has told me to kill you, as you pose a threat to hellsing organisation. "What the hell is your problem?!" "You." "That's it. Get ready to die!" Nero exclaimed as he drew blue rose and pointed it at the red vampire. Alucard began to laugh as he pulled his guns from his coat. "Oh really?" ' Nero-vs-Alucard-Render.jpg|By Vorkota Nero and Alucard opened fire on one anouther, fireing their guns rapidly,soon to be followed by the sound of their bullets pinging off of one anouther.' 'Result' 'Next Time' The art of Ninjutsu Raiden vs Scorpion 'Trivia' Category:Necromercer Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:'Hero vs. Hero' Themed Death Battle Category:'Video Games vs Anime/Manga' themed Death Battles Category:'Hero vs. Villain' themed Death Battles Category:'Hero vs. Anti-Hero' themed Death Battles Category:'Anti-Hero vs. Villain' Themed Death Battles Category:'Gun Fights' Themed Death Battles Category:Sword VS Gun themed fights Category:Sword VS Fist themed Death Battles Category:Sword vs Magic Themed Death Battles Category:'Monster' Themed death battles Category:'Demon vs Demon' Themed Death Battles Category:Demon Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Series Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Companies